Star Gazing
by ladancer7
Summary: Summer has arrived and Rory is off to the Chilton Summer Camp. A mysterious guy catches her eye along the way. Later on, a Trory fic!
1. Crystal Blue

"Star Gazing"  
Author: Ladancer7  
Disclaimer: You know the drill; I don't own any of it. I wish I did, but I don't.  
A/N: okay, so this is pretty much the first story I have ever written out of my own free will. I NEED info back on what I can do to make the story better! Don't be lazy and not review! I need the good, the bad, and the ugly on this one. Please? I will give you a cookie?  
I don't know if I will continue, because I am not sure where the story should continue from here. Any ideas on what could happen would be greatly appreciated!  
Reviews can be sent to lmax592@yahoo.com  
Thanks for reading!   
  
  
Rory Gilmore climbed out of her battered white jeep and took in the majestic scene around her. She could see mountains in the distance and huge trees all around. Other guys and girls were already having towers of luggage brought up the path that led to the massive three-story building looming ahead. Taking in a deep breath, she turned to her mother.  
"Mom, I don't think I can do this!" Rory exclaimed.  
"Relax honey!" replied Lorelai Gilmore. "It's only two weeks out of the summer and maybe you can meet some new people here. Just imagine all the fun you will have!"  
"Mother! I am going now. Talk to you later!" Rory purposely cut her mother off from acting crazier than she already was.  
"Have fun babe!" Lorelai said before hoping into the jeep to head home.  
  
Later on at the Orientation meeting  
  
Rory sat right in the middle of a large room of teenagers like herself. Some she knew from school, others she hadn't ever seen before. As the headmaster of the camp got up to speak, her mind wandered. She took in a sigh of relief when she realized she hadn't seen Tristan DuGrey around yet. Things had been weird between them since she told him she hated him in no uncertain terms. She had then promptly gotten back together with her old boyfriend but had since parted ways yet again only a week ago. This time though, she wasn't sad at all. At least it looked like she didn't have annoying Mr. DuGrey to worry about for two weeks. Now she could focus on making friends for the upcoming school year. Things would be different this time. That would be nice.  
"Rory Gilmore?..................Rory Gilmore?" The headmaster in front of the row of chairs tapping his foot impatiently.   
"Yes? I mean, present sir!"  
"Step in line please. You are assigned to room 111.  
"Thank you sir." Rory scrambled to get all of her belongings together. 'Wow! What a great first impression I gave!' She thought sarcastically. 'How could I zone out on the entire meeting like that??? I have no clue what is going on now!' Rory looked up to realize she had been walking for a few minutes and had no idea where she was or was heading to.  
A sexy deep male voice interrupted her thoughts in one fluid motion. "Don't worry, Rory Gilmore, I can catch you up on the boring lecture the Head gave us. Wasn't anything earth shattering."  
"Hey thanks!" Rory replied. She slowly turned around to gaze into two wonderfully deep crystal blue eyes.  
  



	2. Prince Charming

"Star Gazing"  
Chapter 2  
  
Author: Ladancer7  
Disclaimer: You know the drill; I don't own any of it. I wish I did, but I don't.  
A/N: okay, so this is pretty much the first story I have ever written out of my own free will. I NEED info back on what I can do to make the story better! Don't be lazy and not review! I need the good, the bad, and the ugly on this one. Please? I will give you a cookie?  
I think I will continue writing this story. Its been so much fun for me! I know the first chapter wasn't as long as it could be, but I wanted to post it anyways. Hopefully they will get longer as I progress through the story!  
Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review this story! You guys kept me going when I got writers block. I came up with a whole pile of scenarios that could go from here, but I am having a hard time choosing which way to go!  
  
With no further ado-  
  
  
"Wow." Rory stated.  
"You look..........you look.........." She tried to speak again. Words were not her strong suit today.  
"What?" Taylor asked with a confused look on his face.  
"..........REALLY familiar. Have we met before?"  
"I don't think so. My name is Taylor Forrester. I live in Boston and I am only here for camp."   
"Nice to meet you. I am Rory Gilmore." She replied. This time, they headed in the right direction to go to the dorms. "I live not far from here, in Star's Hollow. I went to Chilton for the school year."  
"Let me take one of your bags."  
"Thanks! I can't believe I packed so much for only two weeks!" 'mmm.....interesting........Charming, and not bad on the eyes either!' Rory thought silently.   
"Yeah, it feels like you have a truckload of books in here!"  
"Actually, I do. I love to read. Almost as much as I love coffee."  
"So we have ourselves a little addict here!"  
"Pretty much. Me and Coffee are like this." Rory held up two fingers crossed together to illustrate her point.   
"Miss Gilmore," Taylor said talking like the Head, "Coffee is not permitted for the students here, it is bad for your health!"  
"Yes sir! I will take that into consideration!" Taylor and Rory busted out laughing as they reached Rory's room level.  
"Once you get settled into your room, would you like to meet again and grab dinner?"  
"Why not? Just come to my room at about 5:45. Number 111. Deal?"  
"Deal. I will see you then."  
Rory felt positively giddy as she watched Taylor stroll down the hallway. 'I can't believe my luck!' She whispered. Rory soon reached the cracked door to her room. Walking in, she noticed a blonde, rather petite girl staring outside the window.   
"Hi! I'm Rory Gilmore. You must be my roommate."  
"Hey. Victoria Robertson. Nice to meet you. Let's just get right to the point! No sense in drawing it out- WHO was that guy you were walking with outside? I must know!"  
"You noticed?"  
"Actually, I saw him before you, no offense or anything!"  
"None taken." Rory responded. 'I understand completely.'  
"That boy is FINE!"  
"Yeah........he is, isn't he? Name's Taylor Forrester, from Boston. Meeting him for dinner."  
"Can I come with you guys? I don't know anyone here yet."  
"Sure! He's coming by at 5:45."  
Rory and Victoria took the rest of the time before dinner to get to know each other better. Rory found out that Victoria was from New York City and that she loves to shop and Scope "hotties" out.  
'I think I am going to enjoy rooming with her! She is just the opposite of me, and we could learn a lot from each other. Actually, she reminds me of mom.'  
  
5:45  
  
By the time the girls had gotten ready, a loud knock was heard at the door. Rory went to open it while putting in her last earring.   
"Hey Taylor! I sit Ok if my roommate, Victoria, comes along?"  
"Sure Rory! My roommate and a couple of other guys will be there too. The more, the merrier!"  
"Lets go guys!"  
  
The Dining Hall  
  
Once Rory, Taylor and Victoria had gotten their food from the line that was rapidly forming, the tables were almost full.   
"Hey guys!" Taylor said looking back at the two girls. "I think I see my cousin and a couple of his friends at a table with some seats left. You game?"  
"Led the way captain!" Victoria answered cheerfully. The thought of sitting with a whole table full of guys thoroughly excited her.  
"You didn't tell me your cousin was here! I can't wait to meet him!" Rory said.  
"You actually might know him. He goes to school year-round here too. However, if you haven't met him, just wait! You'll love him!"  
Before Rory knew it, they came to a table full of guys.   
'Oh. My. God. This can't be. What is TRISTAN doing here? Just stay calm. Breathe. Oxygen in. Carbon dioxide out. Keep it in check girl. Wait a minute! Why am I freaking out over Tristan?? He's just an annoying guy!'  
"Hey Tristan."  
"What's up Rory?"  
"Wait! You guys know each other? That's great! Rory, Tristan's the cousin I wanted you to meet!"  
"We already have." Tristan announced snidely.  
  



	3. Crazy Girl

  
  
"Star Gazing"  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Author: Ladancer7  
Disclaimer: You know the drill; I don't own any of it. I wish I did, but I don't.  
A/N: okay, so this is pretty much the first story I have ever written out of my own free will. I NEED info back on what I can do to make the story better! Don't be lazy and not review! I need the good, the bad, and the ugly on this one. Please? I will give you a cookie?  
Well I have gotten some feedback and I feel I need to clear this up. 1) I know Rory seems more outgoing here than she does in the show, but I felt it went with my story line better. While you are reading it, just forget about what she is usually, and enjoy! 2) For this chapter, I tried writing the story from Tristan's point of view, to see how it went. I need you guys to tell me if your ok with it, if I should try Rorys POV or go back to the why it was the first two chapters. I also could do a mixture of all of them. I need feedback! 3) Sorry it's a little short this time, I didn't what to start on their next day @ camp in this post, but in the next. 4) London, the crazy girl, is sort of modeled after Paris, only more extreme. That's why I named her London, like the city, instead of Paris, like the city. Lol. Anywayz, thanks for all the wonderful reviews I have gotten!  
  
"We already have." I say in my best snobby-rich-kid tone. There I hope that got her attention. I was hoping beyond hope that she would be here. And there she is. Standing right next to my cousin. I mean, she broke my heart that day, and still, here I am, instead of on a sandy beach in Cancun.   
  
Dinner flew by pretty fast for me after that. Rory sat down at the opposite end of the table, and we said nothing to each other the entire time. Her roommate, Victoria, is pretty cool though. I think my roommate Nate likes her. My other friends, Brad and Greg, seemed really interested in knowing more about Rory. I can see why.  
  
A very high-pitched voice drug me out of my thoughts. "Hi Tristan! Did you miss me as much as I have you!?"  
  
"Umm........hello London." Oh God. My own personal hell. Only a few feet away. Someone kill me now.  
  
"Well Tristan," Came that annoying nails-on-a-chalkboard voice again. "I hope I see you around more often. I know I will. Don't forget about the dance at the end of camp. I already have a dress picked out." With out even letting me answer her, she blew a kiss in my direction and pranced out of the room.  
  
I stole a glance down the end of the table and locked eyes with an infuriated Rory. She looked so mad........and hurt.  
  
Brad broke the silence first. "so............umph, the stalker girl is back I see."  
  
"Let the fun begin."  
  
"Who WAS that girl couz?"  
  
"Just a girl I had a thing with last year here. Nothing to worry about. Might even be able to use her obsession with me to an advantage this summer." I just had to throw in that last comment. I couldn't get all mushy with Rory there just then. Not yet. She looks more disgusted than anything right now. I throw my award-winning cocky grin down the table.  
  
With that, everyone dispersed to go back to their rooms. Classes wouldn't officially start until tomorrow.  
  
*Later on that night  
  
After lights out, I slipped out of my room to take a walk down to the lake docks. It's tradition. I like to sit there and watch the stars. They are about the only things in my life that don't change.  
  
To my surprise, I saw a girl already sitting at my spot hunched over herself gazing up at the stars. It took me a moment to realize that that girl was Rory. She looked so beautiful, like an angel there, with the moonlight bouncing off the water and illuminating her face.   
  
I decided not to approach her tonight; she looked too calm and peaceful. Who or what is she thinking about? Me? 'Not in this lifetime DuGrey! Remember? She hates you. She said so herself.'  
  
Things would be different this time though. I have changed in this time since school has let out. I will not ruin things with her again. I will make her see the real me from now on.  
  
I realize that I am incredibly tired and head back to get some sleep. I hope Rory will be Ok out there alone. Seeing London just sucked the life right out of me. I like to call her the psycho bitch when no one else is around. Doer of all evil. I met her last summer here. At first, she was just another new girl to chase and make mine. Somewhere along the way, she was the one that gain control of ME. I couldn't even look at another girl with out here having a fit. I tried numerous ways to break up with her, but none of then worked. She wouldn't take no for an answer and started following me everywhere. I swore to myself that I would not face her again next year at camp. But then I heard Rory would be here. And London slipped from my mind.   
  
  
  
  



	4. Chocolate-Covered Coffee Beans

"Star Gazing"  
Chapter 4- Chocolate Covered Coffee Beans  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything.  
I am not really satisfied with this chapter, but I am going to post it anyways, because I don't know what else to do with it. I know it seems a little rushed, but next chapter, it is skipping 5 or so days into the camp, b/c I couldn't possibly make a chapter a piece for the 14 days of the camp. So.. deal!!!!  
Thanks for the feedback I have gotten! Keep it up! It might be awhile before I get the next chapter up because I am trying to make them a bit longer now.  
  
  
Now for the long awaited (yeah right!!!) chapter of SG-  
  
  
  
  
I woke up with a start the next morning. Golden sunlight streamed through the window. But it wasn't MY window. Then I remembered where I was. Yippee. What a great way to start the day.  
  
Let me tell you. I needed coffee in a major way. I mean MAJOR. Luckily, Luke had given me a bag of chocolate-covered coffee beans to help me survive the next 14 days. I had to strictly limit myself to make sure they lasted as long as possible.   
  
I went to the lake last night. It was so peaceful there. Nothing moved. I love to watch the stars. They are the only things in my life right now that don't change. I had a really weird feeling that someone was watching me though. When I walked back to the dorm, no one was in site. Kinda freaky huh?  
  
I went there to sort out my thoughts. It was only Day 2 and I was already missing my mom and Lane. I need to have a movie night with them and watch what I deem classics (Never Been kissed, She's All That..) and pig out on sugary goodness. Sigh. I wish. I needed to stay up til dawn talking about everything and nothing at the same time. I needed to tell them about Tristan. What about him though? I can't believe he's here. I figured his summer would be better spent on a yacht off the coast of France surrounded by scantily clad girls. I mean, that's what he goes for, right?  
  
At least I now know where Taylor got his eyes. Must run in the family. I knew they reminded me of someone. Tristan. And what about the girl? Was London her name? Yes. I think so. Who names their kid after a city anyways? I only know one other person. The dreaded P word. Paris. And that does not speak very highly of girls named after cities. It looks like something was going on between them. It figures. Uh. She is so not right for him. Not that I am, or anything, though.   
  
~Cafeteria- Tristan's POV~  
  
"Hey T-Man! Over here!" I heard Taylor shouting across the room. Nate and I walked over to the same table we sat at last night. The rest of the gang, including Rory, were already seated.   
  
Rory took my breath away. Again. How does she do it? One look into her eyes and I turn into a blubbering fool. And let me tell you, nothing good ever comes out of my mouth during those times. Which explains why Rory has only seen the worst of me.   
  
Ew...What is she munching on? Looks like pieces of shit. I sat down opposite of her this time, just to make things interesting.   
  
"Um, Rory, you can't tell me those things you are eating are actually Good!" I couldn't agree more.   
  
"Marvelous invention. Chocolate-covered coffee beans. Best substitute to the real thing. They are really wonderful. But I won't offer to let you try one. Sorry. I have to ration them to last the whole time. Don't mess with the bag. I will know if they have been tampered with. The secret service is watching."  
  
"Geez Rory! A little overprotective?"  
  
"Nope. Obsessive compulsive."  
  
"That explains it."  
  
"Okay guys. Who has what class this morning?" Victoria asked, changing the subject. "I have swimming."  
  
"Same here." Brad replied. Victoria's face lit up like a lightbulb. A little crush, maybe?  
  
The angel spoke next. "I have astrology." Man! I can't believe my luck! We have a class together!  
  
"Sailing." Said Taylor.  
  
"Hey Tristan, what have you got?"  
  
"Um...let's see." I look on my schedule card to make it look like I don't already know. "Astrology. This should be quite interesting, shouldn't it MARY?" Damn! I need to sensor every single word that comes out of my mouth!  
  
"I can't wait." She said, with overly abundant sarcasm.  
  
"I will save you a seat right next to me." Winking at her, I polish off the remains of my food and saunter to the exit.  
  
  
~Astrology Class- Rory's POV~  
  
I can't believe I am almost late for my first class! The bell rang as I stepped into it. I can't find a seat! Oh... there's one. Right next to Tristan. Grr.  
  
"Now class. The seats you are sitting in now are the ones you will keep for the remainder of the camp." Why me?  
  
Tristan really bugs me. One minute he's all "I'm king of the world, kiss my feet", and the next he's Mr. Sensitive and kind. Nice Tristan is much better than Evil Tristan. Nice Tristan has the eyes that look like they are boring into your soul, and I like that. Evil Tristan's just, evil.  
  
Class has started and I can concentrate. Sort of. I sneak a peak to my left. None other than Mr. DuGrey is staring back at me. Urg.   
  
Focus! I start to take notes and a slip of paper falls on my desk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mary-  
Don't worry. I won't tell the class you were staring at me. It's obvious you think I'm too sexy for my shirt!  
-T  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Where does he get off writing that to me??!! Does he honestly think we are in 1st grade here? I could really use a cup of coffee right about now.  
  
Thanks for reading!  



End file.
